The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector for a power distribution system, and more particularly to an electrical connector for electrical coupling between an electrical component and a power busbar.
Electrical power distribution systems commonly use busbar connection assemblies to distribute electrical power from a power source to a number of electrical devices or components. For instance, some power distribution systems include racks of vertically arranged electrical devices. Each rack may include power busbars that are configured to receive electrical power from the power source and distribute the electrical power to each of the electrical devices.
Typically, a power busbar is realized as a vertical strip conductor that extends along the vertical length of the rack. The electrical devices connect to the power busbar using connectors that electrically couple with the power busbar with a low resistance interface to reduce power losses in the power distribution system. In order to achieve the low resistance interface, the electrical interface must maintain a large contact force. Accordingly, busbar connection systems commonly use methods that fasten or bolt onto the power busbar in order to achieve the high contact force needed for the lower resistance interface. However, bolting to the power busbar is cumbersome and time-consuming to install. In addition, bolted connections to the power busbar are limited to predetermined locations along the busbar that include features to mate with the fasteners, such as mounting holes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector that provides for easy, flexible, and reliable low resistance connection of electrical devices with a power busbar.